


Winter Domesticity

by sadmacedace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, would you like some wine with that cheese?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga loves winter. Not because he could wear warm oversized sweaters, or because he could indulge himself with warm drinks. His favourite thing about winter was Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad so I wrote some fluff.

Suga loves winter. Not because he could wear warm oversized sweaters, or because he could indulge himself with warm drinks. His favourite thing about winter was Daichi. Daichi hated the cold, and while he disliked it himself it was a season he looked forward to. Because it made his boyfriend incredibly clingy, and Suga loves it.  
  
When Daichi came home from work the first thing he would do after taking his shoes off would bury his nose into the crook of Suga's neck. And today, Daichi did just that. Suga smiled wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and started to stroke his back. He loves that he gets this side of Daichi all to himself. Daichi rubbed his cold nose against his neck making him shudder.

“How was work?” he asked.

“It was alright. Got pretty quiet towards the end of my shift thankfully.” Daichi replied.

“Are you hungry?” Suga asked stroking Daichi's back.

“Very.” was Daichi's response.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked. Daichi pulled back and pursed his lips and looked upwards pretending to be in thought.

“Hmm... You.” he said smiling before leaning forward capturing Suga's lips with his own. Suga felt himself smile into the kiss.

Daichi pulled back and rested his forehead against Suga's.

“I missed you.” he said.

“I know, I missed you too.” Suga responded and Daichi leaned in to kiss him again.

Winter made Daichi incredibly corny, and Suga loves it.  
He let out a chuckle and pulled back.

“Come on, let's go make something to eat. Then you can have me for dessert.” he said.

Daichi perked up at that and Suga could have sworn he could see stars in his boyfriend's eyes.

“Oh, I can't wait.” Daichi smiled, and followed Suga into the kitchen.

Winter always coaxed out the side of Daichi that was was more sentimental and intimate.

 

And Suga loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having one of those days with my mental health.  
> So instead of giving in and just making everything worse for myself I thought I would try this whole 'making it better' sort of thing.
> 
> I hope it was corny and gave you fuzzy feelings in your tummy.  
> x  
> Comments feed me.


End file.
